


Dawn

by FeelsVomit



Series: Red, White & Blue [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinda, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsVomit/pseuds/FeelsVomit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky drags Steve to the roof in order to watch the sun rise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

The last winter had been hard. Bucky had thought that he was going to lose Steve.  Bucky laughed bitterly at that. Steve could have died multiple times but Bucky was only concerned about him leaving him.

Though on dark, cold nights when Steve was so still or coughing so hard that his whole body shook, Bucky had knelt next to Steve. Begging, whispering.

“Don’t leave me Steve. Please don’t leave me.” On an endless loop until the day broke, or Steve woke for a moment to smile at him.

Bucky would beg for him just open his eyes. He was too cold, too still, but Steve had listened to him. He would look at Bucky with big blue eyes that stood out compared to his pale skin. Steve had had bad winters before, but not as bad as this. Not so bad that when Bucky walked past the funeral directors and saw a coffin small enough for Steve, that his first thought was that he might but looking at the price tag or covering it with frozen dirt.

Steve had just got over the latest illness. He hadn’t left the apartment in a few months, too ill to make it past the front door. Bucky looked at the night outside. Purple shadows hinted at the dawn approaching. Bucky was used to staying awake all night. It would take him a while to get out of the pattern.

It was spring. It was dry outside. Bucky had an idea.

He looked over at Steve. His blonde hair spread out in a small halo around his head. Small hints of colour in his cheeks. Bucky almost didn’t wake him.

“Come on Steve” Bucky said slowly shaking Steve awake. Steve stirred with a groan.

“Come on I want to show you something.” Bucky said. Steve looked at him with sleepy eyes. Bucky smiled at him and then ran off. He grabbed Steve’s coat and jumpers, just a collection of layers he could wrap Steve up. He threw them at Steve and then grabbed his own clothes. Steve slowly put on everything Bucky had thrown at him. Bucky looked back at Steve covered in layers of clothes and rubbing his eyes with a fist. He looked so childlike and innocent. Bucky smiled.

“Come on we’re going up to the roof.” Bucky said grabbing the keys and Steve’s hand.

“Buck” Steve mumbled sleepily. They went up to the roof. It was still slightly dark. Bucky knew the dawn would break any moment. Steve stood there. He closed his eyes and just breathed. It was the first fresh air to hit his lungs in months. He was drinking it in. Bucky looked at him and smiled. He turned away and looked out at the city, still asleep.

“I can’t believe you brought me up here to watch the sun rise, Buck. You’re more romantic than the old ladies down the hall.” Steve muttered.

“Well you aren’t a beautiful dame, but you’ll have to do for now.” Bucky joked. Steve elbowed him gently. They settled into a silence. Sitting next to each other looking at the sky.

First deep purples chased the blackness away. Then rich reds and golds painted across the sky and the sun’s rays began to peak around to look at Brooklyn. Then yellows and oranges stained the sky. It was beautiful. Full of life and colour. They sat there until shades of blues chased the beautiful painting above them away. 

They sat the whole time in silence. Just listening to each other breathe. Just watching the sky become a mural for their eyes only. Steve had lost a lot. His parents, childhood home, his health but he never had that to start with. The world seemed to take everything from him. It would take his life if Steve let it.

But there were two things that life could never take. The sky. Whether it be blue, red or grey. And Bucky.

The world could take everything as long as they left him the sky and Bucky.


End file.
